Ashram
| itemlevel3e = +2 | value3e = 128,315 gp | weight3e = | refs3e = | level4e = | value4e = | weight4e = | refs4e = | rarity5e = | attunement5e = | school5e = | level5e = | value5e = | weight5e = | refs5e = | communication = | languages = | alignment = }} Ashram was an ancient magical +2 bronze scimitar that possessed the essence of an unknown spirit. It was forged by the church of Anhur centuries before Dale reckoning and had changed hands among several warriors and champions throughout the years. Description Although the scimitar Ashram was forged from bronze, it exhibited the strength of that made from the finest steel. Its grip was wrapped in strips of fire lizard hide and its pommel was shaped into a claw clutching a gem that appeared as flickering flame. While some sages believed the stone housed a sliver of a fire elemental, it was actually the spirit of a creature that has yet to be identified. If it were ever released from the blade, another spirit would replace it after 24 days. Powers The +2 scimitar allowed the wielder to strike quickly in battle and, upon scoring any particularly damaging attack, would let loose a burst of flame upon its target. The spirit that resided within the gem of the pommel prevented the sword from being destroyed and protected the blade's wielder from suffering any damage from fire, heat, or electricity. History The scimitar known as Ashram was forged some time before by priests of the deity Anhur for Senusret, the champion of the armies of Mulhorand. He wielded the blade valiantly during the Orcgate Wars, and upon his death, it passed to other generals of the God Kings for generations. When the nation was invaded by Narfell in a seaborne invasion in 623 DR, the blade fell into the hands of an unnamed Narfelli warrior, who carried it with him until his death, and burial within the Great Dale. Some time later, the blade appeared in the vast collection of King Thorodil of Impiltur, and was specifically known for being wielded by Duke Calthos of House Orbil. Around 50 years later, when the minor noble house fell into disfavor, the blade returned to the king's armory but was seldom, if ever, used by the royal family. It remained in the royal vaults of Impiltur until it was gathered by the royal mage Soargar, along with many other swords, and taken to his tower in the city of Lyrabar. Eventually, Ashram traveled with King Imbrar I during his campaign against the hobgoblins in the Giantspire Mountains in 1127 DR. Unfortunately the king went missing and the sword went with him. Some 60 years later it was recovered by the Red Wizard Sarros, during an expedition into the Giantspires to recover the Watch Crystal of Alathas. Sarros presented the treasured blade to the Zulkir of divination, Elzarr of the Crimson Eye. After adding some addition enchantments to the sword, the Red Wizards presented it to the Biting Blade of Thay, the martial instructor to the nation's agents known as the Hands, Daryn Mellas. The sword was wielded for at least 30 years by the warrior Thoroun, a senior member of the Hands, who operated primarily in the Inner Sea region to further the cause of the Red Wizards of Thay. Appendix References Category:Scimitars Category:Swords Category:Melee weapons Category:Magic weapons Category:Weapons Category:Plus-2 items Category:Magic items Category:Bronze items Category:Items from Mulhorand Category:Items from East Faerûn Category:Items from Faerûn Category:Items from Toril Category:Items Category:100000-149999 gold pieces